


People to Care About

by AdamHorman



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman
Summary: "Where do you think you are going?"Sora flinched and turned around. Ingenium was standing there. Looks like hiding behind an alleyway wasn't enough to elude him.Oops!"Don't you dare run again you brat." Ingenium said"I won't if you tell me why you are chasing me."Ingenium rolled his eyes. "You used your quirk in public places to fight. It is illicit and an act of vigilantism. According to Quick Restriction Laws, you are under arrest. As I told you countless times before."He did tell countless times but Sora never understood. He wasn't going to understand now either.He tilted his head to the side and pouted. Or It is what Rike would have called pouting but Sora calls it frowning intimidatingly."So you are going to arrest me for trying to save people's lives." he stated.---------------------After the Keybalde War,  Sora gets trapped in a worldline filled with heroes and makes an odd friendship with a certain Turbo Hero.
Relationships: Sora & Iida Tensei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	People to Care About

He was chasing him again. Sora grinned and hid behind an alleyway. The pro-hero, Ingenium, passed the alleyway without looking at Sora's direction. Sora's grin got wider.

It had become some sort of game between them. Sora running and Ingenium chasing him. The older one had never managed to catch Sora. Despite his best efforts. And by best efforts, Sora meant playing a hide and seek game through the city for hours.

It wasn't the pro-hero's fault of course. Sora had Flow-motion and could dodge someone like Sephiroth's blows. He was just too fast.

He left his hiding spot and was about to make his way to the abandoned building that had become his new home when a voice behind him stopped his tracks.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Sora flinched and turned around. Ingenium was standing there. Looks like hiding behind an alleyway wasn't enough to elude him. 

Oops!

"Don't you dare run again you brat." Ingenium said.

"I won't if you tell me why you are chasing me."

Ingenium rolled his eyes. "You used your quirk in public places to fight. It is illicit and an act of vigilantism. According to Quick Restriction Laws, you are under arrest. As I told you countless times before." 

He did tell countless times but Sora never understood. He wasn't going to understand now either.

He tilted his head to the side and pouted. Or It is what Rike would have called pouting but Sora calls it frowning intimidatingly.

"So you are going to arrest me for trying to save people's lives." he stated.

"We have heroes for those kinds of things as you should know already. If everyone tried to use their quirks to fight, there would have been chaos." Ingenium said.

"But your heroes weren't doing a good job against the Heartless now, were they?"

That gave Ingenium a pause but he continued to scowl under that helmet.

"Another thing we are going to talk about when I arrest you. About how you have so much information on those monsters."

Sora made a show of thinking before nope'ing and activating his flowmotion.

"Get back here you brat!"

Sora chuckled and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Ingenium lost him in minutes.

* * *

This new wordline he was trapped in had no Keyblade Wielder in it. It had had no Heartless too until Sora came along. Although the Heartless was kinda his fault, Sora wasn't going to tell the people of this world that they can be destroyed easier with a Keyblade. Sora knew, after Xehanort, how much damage a Keyblade can cause in the wrong hands. There were people in this world who called themselves heroes but Sora saw firsthand that most of them were just hungry for glory. Endeavor was a prime example. There was no way Sora was giving them the power of wielding Keyblade. The damage they could cause would be even more than Xehanort.

"You can't escape from me that easily."

Right, he had forgotten that Ingenium could climb to the rooftops using his engines.

Just as Sora was about to explain ' _yes, he can escape easily if he wanted to'_ a scream tore through the air, followed by several others, causing both of them to turn to the west side of the city.

"Looks like they need your help." Sora said cheerfully.

Ingenium grumbled something Sora could not under understand before turning to Sora.

"Don' go anywhere." he said and ran to the direction screams were coming from.

Ingenium should have known by know that Sora was of course going there.

* * *

It was just a small swarm of Shadows. Sora counted 50 of them. A number that would have taken a minute Sora to take out. It had taken 10 minutes for the heroes. The good thing was nobody got hurt and all of them were Pureblood Heartless meaning nobody lost his heart. The bad thing was Ingenium noticed him watching the battle and wasted no time climbing to the rooftop he was on.

"Now that's done," the pro-hero said a little menacingly. "It is time to take care of you, you little menace."

_'Oh, here we go again.'_ Sora thought.

* * *

Sora had never thought he would meet his nighttime-play-friend in his civilian clothes. But as soon as their eyes met in the restaurant, both of them instantly recognized each other.

Just his luck that he would walk on to the same restaurant as Ingenium. The older hero looked like he would love to arrest Sora and spank him all the way to the next centıury. But there was his little brother next to him and it looked like they were talking about high school choices. Sora couldn't help but overhear that the little brother - Tenya, his name was Tenya, Sora heard Ingenium call him - was going to U.A high school. Ingenium looked so proud that he forgot about Sora for a minute and the young Keyblade Wielder took it as a chance to escape. He could almost see Ingenium's annoyed face.

* * *

The first time they fought together was when three Darkside appeared. A Darkside would be no problem but three would be a little too much so Ingenium allowed - although very reluctantly - Sora to fight because apparently, the rest of the heroes were on another mission.

They still managed to argue.

"I can take two of them. I am stronger than you." Sora said. Normally, he wouldn't rub it on people's faces like that but Ingenium needed to understand that Sora was not a helpless kid.

"I will take two of them, you take the other. You are just a kid."

In the end, one of the Darkside attacked them before they could reach an agreement and before they knew it, they were taking the big monsters one-by-one, working together around each other movements like they were doing it for years. It was the result of chasing each other around the city for countless hours.

Sora still managed to escape once the battle was over.

* * *

It took five months since he landed in this wordline for Sora to crash into tears on a rooftop, feets dangling on air. He didn't know why it took for reality to crash onto him and for him to realize that no, he was not going back.

He was not going to see his wordline again.

He was not going to see Destiny Islands again.

He was not going to see his friends again.

He was not going to see Donald and Goofy again.

He was not going to see Rike and Kairi again.

That's how Ingenium found him. Sitting on a rooftop, feet dangling on-air, hands on his face and crying his heart out.

He knew the pro-hero was coming to his direction. He could sense him. After years of battling with Heartless enhanced his senses to the point that Sora could sense any danger from five rooftops away.

He just hoped, for once, the older hero would leave him alone. He was proven wrong when Ingenium landed on the rooftop. He was surprised when Ingenium took out his mask and wrapped his arms around him. Sora knew he was probably gonna get arrested and should run but all he did was hiding his head on the older hero's neck and let the tears fall all the while pro-hero rubbing circles on his back. Like Rike used to do.

That just made him cry more.

Sora may not be able to go back but maybe, he can find people that care for him here too. And people to care about.


End file.
